Yo Titanic Kai
by Fireball2525
Summary: The episode where Nate and his friends got pulled onto the Titanic, but with actual fan service. Disclaimer: Level 5 owns the rights of the title.
1. Chapter 1

It was a ordinary school day for Nate Adams. Well, normal for him with his yo kai companions Whisper and Jibanyan. When the day was over, they headed back to Nate's house.

"So Nyate, what do you want to do when we get home?" Jibanyan asked.

"I'm going to just play games. It will at least make this boring day more interesting" Nate groaned. When they got home, Nate went straight to his room. He opened the door, only to find a yo kai already in there. It was human like with a blue shirt and beige pants. Along with its frizzy orange hair, it also sat on a floating chair.

"Whisper! Who is that yo kai?!" Nate yelled. After consulting the yo kai pad quickly, he found the page.

"That is Directator! He is an award winning movie producer for his unique films!" Whisper dramatically yelled while pointing a finger.

"Yes, I am the one and only, Directator!" He said in a flaunting voice.

"Why are you here in my room?" Nate asked.

"To draft you into my new movie!" Directator yelled while pointing at Nate. Before Nate could say a thing, Directator clapped his hands. When he did, Nate, Jibanyan, and whisper suddenly blacked out.

When Nate came to, he saw he was lying down on a wood floor. While Nate was looking around, he heard a ship horn go off. Nate instantly realized he was out to sea.

Fully taking off in his surroundings, he saw he was wearing a simple white shirt and brown pants. He also noticed that Whisper and Jibanyan were next to him, both wearing sailor outfits.

"Okay, what's going on here?!" Nate asked confused.

"You are in the setting of my movie!" Directator shouted while coming out of nowhere.

"Welcome to the set… of Yo-titanic-kai!" Directator yelled with miniature fireworks going off.(Copyright)

"...SAY WHAT!" Nate, Jibanyan, and Whisper exclaimed. They were in complete shock how they were in a recreation of the movie Titanic(Copyright).

"You guys will be my actors! Nate will be Jack and you two will be side characters!" He yelled in his microphone. Nate thought it was absurd until he realized something.

"What? Who will be playing Rose?" Nate asked nervously. Directator then gave a smirk and pointed behind them. When they looked, they were in a state of shock and surprise. They were looking at Katie Forester, Nate's childhood friend and crush. Katie was confused by where she was.

"KATIE?!" Nate yelled. Upon hearing him, she turned and saw Nate.

"N-NATE?! What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise. She ran up to him and stopped when she noticed what he was wearing.

"New getup" She said with a smile.

"I could say the same thing" Nate replied with a smirk. Katie then looked down and saw what she was wearing. She wore a white blouse with a light pink long dress. She didn't know how she got like this.

"If you are finished here, we've got work to do!" Directator yelled, making bothe Nate and Katie jump.

"Huh? Nate, who is he?" Katie asked, a little scared.

""Wait. YOU CAN SEE HIM?!" Nate yelled in surprise.

"Of course she can, how else am I supposed to communicate with her" Firectator said matter of factly. With being put on the Titanic with Katie and the risk of her learning about yo kai, Nate's boring day has turned into an interesting one.


	2. Chapter 2

Nate? What is going on?" Katie asked Nate in a fearful voice.

"You guys are obviously going to be the actors for my new movie!" Directator rudely interrupted. Katie was even more scared by the strange person yelling out things about movies and actors. Nate on the other hand, was worried. If Katie could see the Directator, she might notice Whisper and Jibanyan and ask about them. Nate was scared that he will have to tell her the truth about it.

"Okay, we're burning daylight! You two know the key scenes in Titanic?" Directator asked. They both nodded.

"Perfect! This movie will have those scenes, but with some added twists here and there." He explained loudly.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'twists'?" Nate asked a little nervous.

"Oh little things, like random fires, explosions, aliens, and stuff along those lines" he explained nonchalantly. Nate, Katie, Whisper, and Jibanyan were terrified. He then added that he will decide what to do while the movie is filming.

"What?! You can't put us through that!" Kati protested.

"Oh course I can. Executive, what do you think?" Directator asked and old man laying down on a chair. The man simply gave an ok sign.

"It's acceptable! Now, on with the movie!" He yelled loudly into his microphone. Nate and Katie were quickly "escorted" to a dining hall by a group of young men. When they were seated, the men got their equipment ready.

"Yo titanic kai, scene 1 take 1"One of the men said while clamping a film board. Nate then picked up a menu and decided he will have a steak medium rare. Katie looked at him confused. Nate quietly said that they don't have a choice and to just go along with it. Katie agreed and then ordered a Caesar salad. The meals arrived shortly, both covered in cloches. When they opened it, they screamed in shock. The second they opened their meals, two snakes jumped out at them. Nate quickly removed the snake on him and threw it out the window. As for Katie, the snake was wrapped around her arm tightly and was about to bite her. Nate then took his plate, whacked the snake with it, and also threw it out the window.

"T-thanks Nate" Katie said while breathing heavily.

"No problem, any time" he replied.

"Okay, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Nate yelled angered.

"Those were to add excitement to the movie, you know, a bit of a adrenaline rush" Directator said simply.

"Absolutely amazing" all the crew said in unison. Nate and Katie were starting to calm down when they both heard a scream. They looked outside to see the snakes chasing both whisper and Jibanyan.

"Well, this film is going to be the end of me" Nate thought miserably.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few hours, Nate and his friends were put through literal hell by the Directator. From large purple chickens chasing them around the ship to actual aliens that threw garlic bread at them, they couldn't think of anything more strange. After being trapped by a pit of slugs, Nate and Katie were brought to the front of the ship.

"What is it now? Try to do throw umbrellas at dolphins or survive an attack by Cthulhu!" Nate said sarcastically.

"No, but the Cthulhu idea is something worth noting. Now, we will do the scene where jack holds rose at the bow of the ship" Directator yelled as usual. Both of them blushed realizing that Nate will be holding Katie's waist.

"And to preserve they moment, it will go exactly like the movie" Directator announced which made both of them sigh of relief. When they started to film, Nate and Katie both walked up to the front of the ship. As Katie stepped up, Nate nervously placed his hands around her waist. He went red the second he made contact. It lasted for a minute, a minute of complete bliss.

"CUT!" Directator suddenly yelled making them both jump. As Katie was standing on a ledge, she fell down when she landed. Fortunately, Nate caught her before she hit the ground. Now, both were staring at each other while Nate was holding Katie bridal style.

"Wow, I never knew Nate was this strong" Katie thought in surprise.

"Wow, I never thought that Katie was so light" Nate thought in surprise.

"PERFECT! That was marvelous how you caught her in that position" Directator said enthusiastically. Nate then quickly and carefully set Katie down. Both were standing in an awkward silence.

"Okay now on to the next scene!" Directator cued. His crew then brought Nate a guitar and a pick.

"Umm, what I supposed to do with these?" Nate asked confused.

"Obviously you are going to play a romantic song for the lady" Directator said.

"What?!" Nate yelled blushing. He had two problems with this. One, he didn't know any romantic songs to play. Two, he didn't know how to play a guitar.

"I can't play the guitar" Nate said finally.

"Can you sing them?" Directator asked while smirking. Nate knew his singing skills were worse than his guitar skills. Shaking his head, Directator face palmed.

"Let me think on what to do instead" he said. After a couple of seconds of thinking, he punched his hand(I meant it like how to make a fist and then you hit your open hand in a hammer motion).

"I've got! You can try dancing with her!" He exclaimed with some sparklers going off. Now Nate was embarrassed. Not that he couldn't dance, but by how he knew how to.

"Well, I can do the tango" Nate said slowly and quietly.

"What? Nate, since when did you know how to do the tango?" Katie asked surprised since none of the guys she knew could dance that well.

"My mom suddenly said I wasn't cultured enough and forced me to take dance classes" Nate said embarrassed by saying it.

"Well, all that matters is that you know how to dance. WARDROBE CHANGE!" Directator yelled while clapping his hands. Immediately, a curtain appeared over Nate and Katie, changing their outfits. Nate now wore a maroon silk shirt with some long smooth black pants and black shoes. Katie wore a red flamenco dress with some high heels. Nate blushed by how gorgeous Katie was.

"Let the dancing begin!" Directator yelled as he turned in some classical tango music. The second the music started to play, Nate felt an instinct starting to kick in. He was restraining himself to keep still.

"Hey Nate, are you okay?" Katie asked worryingly as she placed her hand on his shoulder. When she did, his instinct instantly overpowered him. He grabbed her hand, spun her around, and dipped her back in a fluid motion. Katie, Jibanyan, and Whisper were shocked by the sudden and graceful move Nate just performed. Nate then pulled her back up and started to dance by taking steps, separating both of them while he still held her hand, and other amazing moves. All Katie could do was try to match his movements. She was starting to get use to it and was able to match Nate's speed and steps. They dance had its awkward moments such as wham Nate picked up, threw her upward while twirling, and catch her without mistake. After a few minutes, the dance finished by Nate picking up Katie bridal style and let one leg slack down. Katie was blushing by how Nate danced with her, especially when he held her waist.

"Bravo! That was an excellent performance!" Directator applauded with tears. Nate then snapped back to attention like he was in a trance.

"Sorry, That happens whenever I hear tango music" he apologized while scratching the back of his head.

"Actually, I really enjoyed it" Katie said with a smile. They both looked at each other, forgetting everything else around them.

"On to the next scene!" Directator screamed, ruining the moment. They both sighed and walked towards the next


	4. Chapter 4

Again after a few scenes that made Nate question the worth of putting effort into the movie, they were allowed a break.

" My legs and feet are still aching from those huge gerbils" Nate said exhausted.

" Or those dancing monks, and that psychopathic frog" Katie replied jokingly. By then, night had fell and a slight fog had rolled in. Nate noticed how unnaturally cold it had gotten, even for nighttime. Katie was shivering since her blouse was quite thin. Noticing, Nate took off a jacket he found on the ship and placed it on Katie.

"T-Thanks Nate" Katie said, blushing. Nate blushed also and said it was nothing. As time went by, the air got colder and colder and soon, Nate was shivering uncontrollably.

'Nate, take your jacket back. You're gonna freeze to death if you don't" Katie said worried.

" I-It's ok-kay. You j-just make sure you are w-warm" Nate replied, the cold slurring his speech. Katie grew more worried for Nate since his skin had a very slight shade of blue.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY?!" Directator yelled very loudly into their ears. They both jumped by the sudden appearance.

"Ready for what?" Katie asked scared.

"It is time for the famous scene in Titanic … THE ICEBERG!" He yelled enthusiastically.

"WHAT?!" Nate, Katie, Whisper, and Jibanyan yelled in shock. Right afterwards, the ship shaked hashly as it had just crashed into something. Nate rushed to the right side of the ship to see a enormous gash in the ship's side, quickly filling with water.

" To the lifeboats!" Nate yelled in an urgent tone. As the four ran towards the lifeboat, they saw that they were being quickly filled up by people that weren't there a minute ago. In just one minute, all the lifeboats had been deployed. Soon, the ship started to tilt forward as the front of the ship was sinking into the water. Nate and his friends quickly ran to the back of the ship.

" What are we going to do?!" Katie asked in terror.

"The only thing we can do is jump" Nate said

"WHAT? But we will die if we jumped from here!" Katie yelled.

" We can jump when the ship is more lower in the water, then we can float on a piece of debris." Nate explained as fast as he can. By then, more than half of the back of the ship was submerged in water.

"We jump at the count of three. One, two, THREE!" Nate screamed as all four of them jumped off the ship. The moment they hit the water, it felt as though needles were being stabbed into their bodies. Soon, Katie, Whisper, and Jibanyan found a wooden board to grab onto. Nate tried swimming to them, but a huge piece of the ship fell and landed near them. The impact caused a huge wave that swept Nate far away from the three.

"NATE!" They all yelled in terror. Nate was able to then swim back to his friends. Though, the effects of the cold water started to take its toll on Nate's body. By the time he reached them, his arms and legs shut down and he began to sink. Katie then reached out and grabbed his arm before he disappeared.

" It's okay Nate, I got you" Katie said reassuringly. Nate noticed how the board started to slowly sink when Katie grabbed him.

" K-K-Katie, let go of me" Nate whispered quietly.

"What?! Why?" Katie asked, confused by his request.

" You need to. If you don't, you will sink along with with me" Nate said quietly, having almost no energy to talk.

"I-I can't. You are my friend, I can't let you die" Katie said with tears starting to form.

" It's okay, I may survive if the movie is finished. So until then, this is goodbye" Nate explained with a small smirk. He then used what energy he had left to pull himself up and kiss Katie. Katie suddenly felt the delicate warmth of Nate's lips, despite the water. When they pulled away, Nate let go of katie's arm and sank in the water.

"NATE! DON'T GO!" Katie screamed as she tried to lunge after Nate. Realizing that he completely sank to far away, she broke down into tears. Jibanyan tried to comfort her by rubbing his cheek against hers. Seeing that, Katie then took one arm and hugged Jibanyan tightly. After what seemed like an eternity, they heard a voice.

"BRILLIANT! ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANT PERFORMANCE!" Directator cried in joy,.

"The struggle, the effort, the kiss, the was all perfect!' He ranted on happily. Katie's sadness immediately turned into pure, white hot hatred.

" YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT NATE IS DEAD!" she screamed at him, trying to reach him and strangle him.

"Calm down. First, let's get you three to the lounge" he said while snapping his fingers. They were quickly teleported to a lounge area with two couches and a table. On one of them, they say a passed out Nate, covered in blankets.

" NATE!" Katie yelled as she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him. He quickly woke up and blushed at the site of Katie hugging him.

"Nate, you're alive" Katie said with tears of joy running down her face.

"Well, I did say that I may survive when the movie finished" he said while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I wanted to thank all of you for making this movie spectacular. As thanks, I shall now send you guys home" he said with a smile. In a flash, all four of them ended up at Nate's house.

" So Nate? About that kiss…" Katie said nervously. Before Nate could say anything, Katie quickly kissed him on the lips.

"I just wanted to say thanks" Katie said with a smile. All Nate could think of was how this boring day turned into the best day of his life.


	5. Review

**Quick review: To dragonblade85, I'm sorry for two things. First, I didn't put your suggestions in since I haven't read the reviews before posting the chapter. If you want to suggest what fanfic I should work on next, I will take it into consideration. Second, I am unable to comment to your review so I am just putting it as a chapter. Sorry, but stay tuned for when I start a new fanfic.**


End file.
